


Bugs- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three to season 1 episode 8. Feedback is appreciated.





	Bugs- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three to season 1 episode 8. Feedback is appreciated.

Even when it was later tonight, Sam still got to be the one driving. You have to steal his keys more often.

“You know, I’ve heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?” Dean said, looking at his John’s journal.

“Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations,” Sam said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see any evidence of ghost activity,” Dean sighed.

“Maybe they’re being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone.” You said from the backseat.

“There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths.” Sam pointed out as he drove through the empty neighborhood.

“Larry’s kid - he’s got bugs for pets.” Dean pointed out. You leaned forward and put your head on the seat, looking at Dean.

“He did try and scare the realtor with a tarantula.” You sighed.

“You think he’s the guy who can control them?” Dean asked you.

“Anything is possible.” You smiled softly. You stared into his eyes for a few more moments before Dean gasped and looked away from you. He pointed to an empty house and grinned.

“Ooh, hey. Pull over here.”

“What are we doing here?” You asked as Sam did as he was told and pulled into the driveway.

“It’s too late to talk to anybody else.” Dean shrugged, getting out of the car.

“We’re going to squat in an empty house?” Sam scoffed.

“I wanna try the steam shower. Come on,” Dean smiled and opened the garage door by hand. But Sam didn’t move. “Come on!”

“Your brother is weird.” You said from the backseat.

“You’re the one that likes him,” Sam pointed out as he pulled into the garage. You spent the whole night there and you had to admit, it was better than a motel room.

In the morning, you were up and ready to go as well as Sam but Dean was still in the shower.

“Will you please go get him?” Sam asked. You nodded and got up from your spot on the ground and walked upstairs, going to the bathroom.

“Dean, you take the longest showers!” You banged on the door.

“What?” Dean yelled.

“Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.” You were telling him what Sam told you earlier.

“Hold on.” You heard some shuffling outside the door and when it opened, Dean’s head was just seen with a towel wrapped around it in the way women do with their hair. Steam escaped the room and you backed away from the heat.

“This shower is awesome.” Dean grinned, looking at you.

“Sexy,” You smirked, talking about his makeshift headdress. “Come on, you’ll get all pruned. Girls don’t like that.” You giggled and walked further down the hall. “Oh and if you don’t hurry up, I’ll tell everyone you shower like a girl.” You giggled and ran downstairs.

“Is he coming?” Sam looked at you.

“Yeah, he is. Give me his keys.” You demanded.

“Excuse me?”

“Please?” You gave him puppy eyes and he chuckled, taking them out of his pocket and handed them to you.

“You know he’s not going to like it,” Sam smirked as you grabbed them.

“He can suck my ass. I’m driving this time.” You grinned and skipped to the garage and got behind the wheel. You grinned and started the car, hearing the engine roar to life. Not even second after you started her, you heard Dean’s yell of protest.

“Nope! I don’t think so, get out of the front seat.” Dean popped up by the door and you smirked.

“Dean, suck it up and get in. I’ll leave your ass.” You raised an eyebrow at him. The look you gave him challenged Dean, daring him to move you but he knew better.

“Sam!” Dean pouted like a two-year-old.

“You’re on your own.” Sam chuckled and knew that this time, he would have to sit in the back. Dean groaned, seeing no other option and got in the passenger seat. You opened the garage up earlier so you put her in reverse and backed out of the garage, leaving the neighborhood and to the place where the police were. Dean was complaining about your driving, telling you what to do every second.

“Dean, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will personally kick you in the nut sack and I’ll make it hurt. That’s not a threat but a promise.” You snapped at him. You were driving just fine. He was about to argue back but you pulled up at the house where you saw the coroners take a dead body out of the house. You parked the car and got out with the boys, handing Dean his keys. You saw Larry and headed over to him.

“Hello. You’re, uh, back early.” Larry gave a weak smile when he saw you.

“Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.” Dean nodded.

“What’s going on?” You asked him.

“You guys, met Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?” You nodded and he continued. “Well, she, uh… passed away last night.”

“What happened?” You gasped. You were genuinely shocked to hear about this.

“I’m still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time now, excuse me.” Larry sighed and walked off.

“You know what we have to do, right?” Dean asked you and Sam.

“Nope, I think I’ll wait out here. You two see if it’s a bug thing.” You nodded and the boys shrugged, going off on their own. You could no stress enough how much you hated bugs. They’re worse than mirrors. They are probably your number one fear. It wasn’t that they were big and you couldn’t crush their life with one finger but it’s the feel of them crawl on you. You shuddered at the thought of a bug on you.

You waited for about 10 minutes when you saw Sam and Dean walk out and you looked at them with your eyebrows raised.

“Spiders.” You groaned and got in the car. This may very well be the worst hunt you’ve ever been on.

“Where are we going now?” You wondered when Dean began to drive away.

“We think Spider-boy has something to do with it. He’s in school so we are going to see where he goes.” Dean said.

“Matt,” Sam said, exasperated. Dean didn’t say another word as he drove and parked on the side of the street, seeing a school bus appear and drop one kid off: Matt. He started walking in the opposite direction of his house.

“Doesn’t he live that way?” Dean pointed behind him.

“Yup.” Sam nodded.

“So where is he going?” You wondered.

“one way to find out.” You and the boys waited until the bus passed you got out, following Matt into the woods. You saw him crouched down, no doubt looking at bugs.

“Hey, Matt. Remember me?” Sam said, startling the kid.

“What are you doing out here?” Matt wondered.

“Well, we wanna talk to you.” You said with a tight smile.

“You’re not here to buy a house, are you?” When Dean shook his head, Matt laughed nervously. “W-wait. You’re not serial killers?”

“No, no, I think you’re safe.” Sam chuckled.

“So, Matt… you sure know a lot about insects.” You said.

“So?”

“Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?” Sam asked.

“I heard she died this morning.” Matt shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s right. By spider bites.” You accused.

“Matt… you tried to scare her with a spider,” Sam said softly.

“Wait. You think I had something to do with that? That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn’t explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.” Matt sighed.

“You know about those?” You wondered.

“There is something going on here. I don’t know what… but something’s happening with the insects. Let me show you something.” You sighed when Matt led you deeper into the woods and you looked at Dean worriedly who gave you a comforting look. As long as Dean was here, you were safe.

“So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.” Sam asked the kid.

“Believe me, I’ve tried. But, uh, Larry doesn’t listen to me. He’s too disappointed in his freak son.” Matt sighed.

“Matt, how old are you?” Sam asked.

“16.”

“Well, don’t sweat it, because, in two years, something great’s going to happen.” Sam smiled.

“What is it?” Matt wondered.

“College. You’ll be able to get out of the house and away from your dad.” Sam nodded.

“What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.” Dean said angrily.

“Matt, how much further?” You smiled, wondering.

“We’re close.” Matt walked off.

“You boys need to quit it. Stop acting like children.” You scolded them and followed Matt. A few moments later, you reached a large clearing and you looked around.

“I’ve been keeping track of insect populations. It’s, um, part of an AP science class.” Matt said.

“What’s been happening?” You asked.

“A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles… you name it. It’s like they’re congregating here.” You frowned at his words.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I have no idea.” Matt shrugged. You looked around to see a dark patch on the ground and you knew it was strange because of the color difference from the rest of the ground.

“What’s that?” You asked Dean. Dean shrugged and made his way over to it but it wasn’t grass that made it dark. The whole area was  _covered_  in earth worms. You gagged a bit and saw Dean step on a spot, instantly revealing a hold underneath. Dean found a stick and poked at inside the hole when he looked at you and Sam.

“There’s something down here.” He sighed a bit and put the stick down.

“Dean, no.” You gagged more when Dena stuck his hand down the hole and felt around. You watched in horror when Dean pulled out a human skull covered in dirt.

“What the fuck?” You gasped. You covered your mouth because there was a minor around but it didn’t seem like he cared. That wasn’t all that was found down there. A whole lot more bones were there and you needed to do some research on it.

Dean, being Dean, wanted to take some bones with you and you, being you, didn’t want any part in that. You saw a local university around town and you knew they had to have an anthropology section somewhere. So, that is what you and the Winchesters did. Box in hand, walking onto the university hours later.

“So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave,” Sam stated.

“Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?” Dean pondered.

“Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?” Sam sighed.

“Yeah, so with that kid back there… why’d you tell him to just ditch his family like that?” Dean asked him, going back to that conversation. You groaned, hating sibling drama.

“Do we have to do this here?’ You sighed, both boys stopped walking.

“Just, uh… I know what the kid’s going through.” Sam said, ignoring you.

“How ‘bout telling him to respect his old man, how’s that for advice?” You rolled your eyes and grabbed the box from Dean’s hand. He didn’t seem to notice too much and continued to argue with his brother. You would have to do this on your own. You walked to the place where you needed to be and sighed. You walked to the professor’s class and knocked on the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, hi, my name is Y/N and my two brothers will be in here in just a moment. We’re in your class, Anthro 101?” You smiled tightly.

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. You were thankful college classes were so much bigger than high school.

“So what can you tell me about these bones?” You handed him the box of bones and looked up when you saw Sam and Dean walk into the classroom.

“These are my brothers,” You said to the professor. He just nodded and looked at the bones. You walked over to the Winchesters. “You two done having a pissing contest?”

“Sorry, what’s going on with him?” Sam sighed.

“He’s checking the bones Dean found right now.” You walked back over to the professor and he smiled.

“This is quite an interesting find you’ve made. I’d say they’re 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American.”

“Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?” You asked.

“Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time.” The professor informed.

“Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?” Sam asked from behind you.

“Well… you know, there’s a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It’s about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.” The professor nodded and handed back your pile of bones.

“Thank you so much, professor.”

“Don’t forget the homework assignment.” He said before you left.

“So I guess it’s road trip time.” You and the boys got to the car fairly quickly and you wasted no time heading out to the place you needed to be. With Dean behind the wheel, it didn’t take you very long.


End file.
